


左还是右

by planetiseverything



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 吸血鬼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetiseverything/pseuds/planetiseverything
Summary: Win不告而别了。
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Kudos: 2





	左还是右

“听。”  
“月亮的声音，和你那里大海被风卷起的浪是一样的，为什么？”  
“葬礼会办吗？反正参与者只有你一个，随便如何都行。”  
“很奇怪，吸血鬼也会有葬礼。”  
夜风不知轻重地吹过树梢搅乱叶片，发出窸窣的沙沙声，或许它原本打算的是一场无声无息的游走，行动开始却使所有的掩饰变成空谈和笑话，因为存在便无法毫无痕迹，于是总留下点什么让旁人察觉。  
桌角铜制的油灯燃着一撮灯火，在空中摇曳，晃出模糊不清的重影。那一小块写着字的干枯树皮已经泛白了，却还不如握着它的那只手白，仿佛一出生就没照过日光。  
身后靠墙而立的书架上摆满了各形各色的“信”，也许是一片叶子，也许是一瓣花，也许是一块衣角，或者一张泛黄的纸，总之就是顺手拿了来便写，未曾多想收信者的心情，或许也是想过的，可情况早已无法任由他们选择。  
猎杀。  
这个光是表意就显得冰冷残忍的词在他嘴里翻滚几遍，几乎听得见遥远地方的刀剑刺入体内的噗呲声，吸血鬼的血液也不见得会变成别的颜色，就那样从洞开的伤口处沉默流出，唯有早已离开的“信”在替逝者诉说。  
“我想你是对的，这已经不是我们的世界了。”  
窗外呼啸着从北方卷来的风，打着旋儿掠过深邃广阔的大海边缘，浪花拍打在岸边，激荡出雪白的飞沫，像是为海平线上空悬着的残月做配，成为一幅画里的点缀。  
Bright漠然地收回视线。  
人类是何时开始猎杀吸血鬼，又是为了什么，他与他的同族全不清楚缘由，只知道当人类大张旗鼓一举杀入时，吸血鬼四分五裂，奔逃于曾经占有的土地。  
藏在人类社会里的同类无一例外被斩杀殆尽，从来渺小的人类愤怒时竟也有无穷的力量。  
Bright取来玻璃瓶，将承载了一向高傲的亲王那最后遗言的树皮软化，卷起来塞进去。  
“没想到。”如同巡视自己的领地，亲王在满满当当的书架前来回走动，目光几次落在熟悉的白色羽毛上，蠢蠢欲动也不伸手触碰，仰着脖子不肯低头承认犯下的错误，“归宿在你这里。”  
挑剔的亲王绝不愿意同无名无姓的吸血鬼一样，使用大众的花草写绝笔信，他发了疯闯进国王的宫殿，砍了那颗被视为保护神的古树，切下一小块树皮，重伤未愈便被猎人追杀，于是事情就像描写善恶的戏剧翻版，最终邪不胜正。  
剥裂的灰白色树皮与羽毛比邻而居。嚷着不肯沦于俗套，可最后与那些不知名来信竟别无二致。  
  
或许所有亲王都是某一只吸血鬼的后代，然而只有人类才热衷于考证太久远的过去，也只有人类才会事无巨细地记录，只消去皇家史馆翻弄一下沾灰的史册，便能找到记忆都去不了的尽头。  
Bright并不记得存在着这样的“始祖”，近千年的离群索居让他的大脑长久处于休眠的状态，他甚至都不知道隔壁的国家是何时建立，城堡仿佛凭空而来，探索的边界已经侵入他的私人领地。  
“你从来也不困吗？”有人推开门进来，“又在看你的收藏品，怎么不把窗户关上，外面吹着风。”  
Bright从满是血腥的回忆抽身，茫然失措的眸子落在眼前人身上。  
毫无疑问，这是个人类。他有着一头浅褐色的微卷短发，以及同样浅色的眼珠，哪怕面无表情也温柔似春江潮水，若是抿出一个笑，任何人看见都会无法自控地想要把最好的珍宝双手奉上，只求云头垂眸怜悯世人的神能再多看自己一眼。  
即便是吸血鬼也不例外。  
Bright不知道自己到底活了多久，永生会让时间失去原有的意义，每一天的日升月落都如出一辙的标准而乏味，也许每一天数一颗海滩上的沙粒，数完了都不会有死亡的那一天，这就是永生。  
捡到人类的那日，暴雨倾泻，大海怒号着汹涌翻滚，任何船只都不该在这样的天气航行，谁也不清楚到底是出于什么理由起帆，总之风浪拍击船身使之触礁沉没，唯有人类被冲上滩涂。  
可能大海舍不得带走他，于是在漫长的无人海岸线上终于找到Bright的坐标，用浪花托起昏迷的人类，送到吸血鬼目之所及处。  
或许他固执地孤身居住于此，正是为了许多年后在这里碰见一个人。  
从此巨大的孤独豁开一个口子。  
  
Win看了眼实木架上的玻璃瓶，随即不带感情地将视线收回，把Bright苍白而略显冰冷的手握在掌心，用自己的体温烘热。  
“睡不着？”  
“有点。”  
“啊，是认床吗？”  
“没有，突然有些感慨。”Bright反手把人类的细长手指包裹起来，垂眼凝视着皓白手腕上的蜿蜒血管，就像是古老东方的水墨画，雪白的宣纸上深浅浓淡相宜的墨迹曲折成景，“原来时间是不够的。”  
永生的吸血鬼过去从来没有体会这种急迫和担忧，而只有死亡才会让所有一切为之让步。  
Bright比其他同族更早地意识到死亡的降临，或许他与生俱来的孤独便是为此建好地基，于是狂风暴雨到时他无言伫立，在世界之外看支离破碎的愤怒与怨恨。  
很早以前这就已经是个不适于吸血鬼生存的世界了，如果要学会藏匿才能安稳存活，那么生命的意义在何处？自欺欺人地以为掌控了人类，也不过是生命面对不可避免的淘汰时无助地挣扎，如今结束一切的时机已经到达。  
可是，死亡。  
很多年后，Bright终于开始正视这个名词潜藏在平静表面下的疯狂暴乱。  
死亡，他无声地重复数次，好似说的足够多惧怕的场景便会应了祈祷消失。死亡是阳光也晒不暖的空床，是十一月的寒风，是凝视大海那没有尽头的守望，像飞鸟不再迁徙，像鲸鱼沉没海底。  
没有时间，原来永生的吸血鬼也会缺乏时间，多么可笑，就像胆大妄为的人类对神说信徒将全部弃你而去。  
“什么时间？”  
“我想应该送你回家了。”  
“我不记得路。”  
“也许有人会认识你，曾经在港口看见你驶向远方。”  
“回去后，还能来看你吗？”  
这句话让始终垂眸的吸血鬼抬眼，大概是风浪撞到了脑袋，人类醒来后就失去了记忆，像刚出窝的雏鸟扑闪着尚未发育完全的翅膀，跌跌撞撞地亦步亦趋紧跟着他，甚至是半夜看不见人也会四处寻找，那双浅色眼瞳里全是满心满意的依赖，没有别的什么，纯净得像夏日午后剔透的蓝色大海。  
看起来这只是人类的无心之举，没有更多的含义，然而他却难免不去多想。  
还能再见吗？  
吸血鬼和人类国家的王子。  
或许命运总是那样奇特，在一个亲王领地隔壁建立的国家竟然有最多的猎人，欧帕西安卡琼家族更是其中的佼佼者，国王是目前最出色的猎人，太多的吸血鬼因为轻视或者疏忽命丧黄泉，不过是成就了人类的荣耀功勋。  
是什么时候，这个国家的王储也成为了猎人。  
很久之前，他去阻拦发疯的亲王，曾有幸见过一次王族，那是王储还年幼的弟弟，穿着同样的私服，也因此透过连绵不绝的雨帘，看见昏迷在海岸被浪潮冲洗的人类时，立即就认出了他的身份。  
Win Metawin，欧帕西安卡琼家族有史以来最年轻的王储。  
在海难中幸存却失去记忆的人类张着圆润的眼，因为得不到确切的答案，变得难过起来，眉毛蜷着，鼻翼微缩，耷拉下来的睫毛盖在润白的肌肤上。他微张嘴，想要说些什么，却好像找不到自己的立场。  
一个连自己都不记得是谁的陌生人，一个萍水相逢的过路人。  
蔓延的沉默让Bright感受到心脏抽搐，吸血鬼竟也和人类无差吗，也会有疼痛的时候。他太想不管不顾就这么把皱眉的人抱住，不去想王储为何成了猎人，也不想考虑若是记忆回归又该如何，只愿抚平人类眉间的忧虑。  
可他不能。  
他是仅剩的、为数不多的亲王，是四处漂泊流浪被追杀的吸血鬼的唯一希望，尽管只是死亡的一个寄托，也好过没有。  
从前他是吸血鬼都不喜的异类，在最后却成了他们唯一的寄托，就好像没有谁能预言有一天，他会对一个人类一见钟情。这太不可思议，可一切发生的那么自然而无需更多言语，也许就连创造了万物的上帝都会为此惊叹不已。  
“我想，会的。”  
“拉勾？”  
“拉勾。”  
  
Win不告而别了。  
这和Bright的设想不大一样，却也不足为奇。王国的继承人于海上走失，生死未卜，搜寻必然困难且几乎没有生还可能，但至少不会允许遗体流落在外。Bright很清楚自己该远离这里，如果恢复记忆，聪明的王储立马就能发现真相，尽管他跟普通的人类并无太大区别，然而猎人敏锐的感知却能突破一切雾障直抵本质，这也是吸血鬼几乎全军覆没的主要原因，一旦无法藏匿，他们就会像躯体上可怖的伤疤，时时刻刻暴露在人类眼底，如同刺耳的警报器提醒着人类。  
消瘦的手指呈现出惨白的颜色，仿佛是一截早已死去的枯枝，颤抖地搭在泛着古旧气息的羊皮纸上。  
只是毫不相关的两条线相遇了一瞬，与过往数百上千年相比算不得什么，Bright像放置别的信件一样，将人类的留信装进透明的玻璃瓶里，同吸血鬼的一起。  
他笑了下，很快也消失了，没有什么表情地望着新的玻璃瓶。眼睛也不眨，始终在某个范围打转，近乎实质的视线神经质地反复描摹轮廓，他想，原来也没什么两样。  
或许从本质上来说，吸血鬼与人类没什么不同。  
  
一开始他就清楚，这只是短暂的梦，根本没有未来，然而自始至终，他都没能叫他一声，Metawin。  
尽管名字只是代号，并不能意味什么。  
  
瓦奇拉维特亲王，吸血鬼中的叛徒，与整个族群背道而驰，既不藏身人类之中，也不与族人交流，更没有发展哪怕一个后代，缺乏吸血鬼的任何特征——除了过于白的肤色。他的存在几乎等同于一个传说，每个听着传闻长大的吸血鬼都觉得不过是夸大的谣言，毕竟谁都不知道亲王的领地在哪儿，这听起来就像是夏夜里外婆坐在摇椅上讲的故事。  
等人类韬光养晦完毕，吸血鬼被突如其来的猎杀搞得措手不及，太多族人就这么死去。也有将死的吸血鬼写了遗书，流浪到这里，被孤独了太久的瓦奇拉维特亲王收藏。  
不知道是谁第一个这样做，又是怎样传开来，吸血鬼们不约而同守护着这个秘密，人类居然毫不知情。  
血液流至最后一滴，白骨自鲜红的皮肉下翻出，最后一声绝望的叹息终止于风里，全部都沉寂。人类撤离后，那些极具伪装效果的信从不起眼的角落出发，循着命令去最后的归处，好像这样他们尚能存在一样。  
其实那一点也不像个亲王的住处，并不是如传统般耸立着尖顶的庄严阴森的哥特城堡，不大的双层小木楼伫立在海边的一处悬崖之上，背靠着一整片无尽的森林。风来了，海和森林一同泛起波浪。  
这座长久以来无人问津的小楼已成为吸血鬼的坟墓，Bright收到的每一封信都是来不及刻写的墓志铭，毕竟从来没有谁想过，永生也会有一个期限。  
当Win从他的世界离开，他也变成其中一座活着的墓碑。  
  
Bright最终没有搬走。  
人民欢欣鼓舞，庆祝王储大难不死，没人发现王国的继承人丢失了记忆。他弯着眼眸朝人群一笑，于是无论男女老少，灵魂都被勾离躯体，自然无人察觉到异样。  
Win再次组织了船队出海航行，近在咫尺的吸血鬼好似压根就不存在，像往常一样门可罗雀，仿佛冥冥之中有一只大手把错乱的弦拨回原位，以便可以发出最初的乐音。  
海边的天气总是好的居多，或许是吸血鬼这样的信徒让神太有成就感，因此每回的祈祷都被痛快应允了，暴风雨便常常延期。  
自吸血鬼与人类的战争全面爆发后，陆续过了许多年。高峰时期，Bright一天收到的各种奇怪东西就能摆满一排，而书架上陈列的死亡只是其中一部分，更多的被放在暗无天日的地下室里。后来，吸血鬼的数目锐减，渐渐地他也会隔了很久才收到某一封不知来处的信。  
这些透明容器里锁住的瞬间大多都是他不知晓的，时光在那里停滞，永远定格，或许这是另一种意义的永生。  
“你说你想要一个葬礼，这太难了。”Bright轻声说，吸血鬼不会庆祝死亡，他们根本就没有死亡，“不过我想，只要她也在，你就不会有抱怨。”  
灰白色的树皮沉默听着，他再也不会怒气冲冲地梗着脖子表示反驳了。  
Bright取走了这两个玻璃瓶，把它们埋在屋后的树下，垂首默哀。这葬礼实在过于简单，除了他，大概也就风和上帝在观看。  
他比想象中晚了很久才知道，那颗古树，的确是这个年轻国家的保护神，每一位在任王储的生命都与之息息相关，或者换句话说，那颗妖异的树，是靠着吸食继承人的生命成长的，同时，作为回报，它保护这个国家，维持王族的荣耀。  
但它几乎死了。  
保护伞倒台，它的契约者受到严重反噬，从前的顺遂全部变成厄运，前进的每一步都藏着不可知的风险。吸血鬼也许快要绝迹，但也有可能躲在人群的阴影中伺机而动，因此Win不得不弃文从武，拿起锋利的武器成为一个猎人，将闪着寒光的剑尖对准吸血鬼的心脏。他常常出海，远离这片国土，在危险的风浪里来去，眺望远方寻找新的人间。  
每当Win从港口驶离，Bright就站在窗口望着海的尽头，成为一座雕塑。  
大约幸运女神依然眷顾这位王储，他再也没迷失在暴风雨中。  
  
这是很普通的一天，Bright收到了一封信，是一块绣着烫金纹理的白色衣袍一角，写着人类看不懂的文字。  
“杀不死Randall，能杀了他的继承人，也值了！”  
没人比他更会隐藏，所以当他站在王储的寝宫里，竟然无人发觉。  
人类很安静地躺着，整个人都陷进柔软的床铺，胸口处毫无起伏，几乎没了气息，仿佛死神的镰刀已经垂下落在鼻尖。  
吸血鬼的嘴唇发白，颤抖着，谁也不记得，或许他自己也不记得了，到底是异族体质如此，还是因为看惯了的死亡以另一种方式呈现，所以无法适应。  
医生宣布无药可治，巫师也早就表示无能为力。  
大概除了造成这样结果的吸血鬼，谁也没办法解决。  
初拥。  
让濒临死亡的猎人变成永生的吸血鬼。  
格外皎洁的月光从窗口透了进来，Bright转头去看夜幕上高悬的圆月，亲王同他争执过很多问题，但有一件事情他说对了。  
月亮的声音与大海的浪花是一样的。


End file.
